


(Не) Все ненавидят математику

by MouseGemini



Series: Space boyfriends [7]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты не любил математику? — спрашивает Тони, старательно придерживаясь нейтрального выражения в голосе.<br/>— Неа, — заявляет Питер, немного громко из-за того облегчения, которое испытывает. — Ненавидел просто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Не) Все ненавидят математику

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(Not) Everybody Hates Math](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/104904) by missbecky. 



> Спасибо бете - Vincentius Pomponius.

Уже поздно, и пора спать, но Питер борется со сном изо всех сил. Он любит эти моменты, когда они с Тони вдвоем, удовлетворенные и довольные, почти дремлют, но еще осознают окружающую действительность. Его охватывают благословенные тепло и сонливость, и можно притворяться, что так будет всегда.

Он прижимается к спине Тони, положив щеку на лопатку. Он любит спину Тони— красивая нежная кожа словно бы ждет, чтобы ее поцеловали, погладили. Этим он сейчас и занят— выписывает пальцами неторопливые круги там, где сама легка рука. Его движения становятся все медленнее по мере того, как он сдается на милость сну.

Тони тихонько и довольно хмыкает.

— Где ж ты был всю мою жизнь?— бормочет он в подушку.

Вопрос, конечно, риторический, но Питер все равно задумывается над ответом. Их разница в возрасте составляет меньше года; если бы обстоятельства сложились так, что они росли вместе, то могли бы ходить в один класс в школе.

Но, конечно, в реальности этого не произошло, и во многих аспектах истории их жизней были максимально не похожи. Тем удивительнее, что, несмотря на все эти различия, они так похожи по характеру.

— Эй, — Тони слегка двигается и поворачивается на бок, чтобы они были лицом друг к другу.

— Что? — спрашивает Питер. Теперь, к сожалению, дрема с него уже слетела.

— Ты опять это делаешь, — говорит Тони. Он теперь тоже не кажется сонным.

— Что «это»? — глупо переспрашивает Питер. Он не уверен, что хочет услышать ответ.

— Думаешь очень громко, — отвечает Тони.

Тут трудно спорить, поэтому Питер просто пожимает плечами:  
— Похоже на то. 

Тони придвигается к нему и целует.

— Расскажи мне.

Питер отвечает на поцелуй, потому что ему совсем не хочется, чтобы Тони решил, будто сказанное им содержит обвинение в адрес его образа жизни.

— Я думал о том, что когда тебе было шестнадцать, ты, вероятно, начал проводить время, гоняя на блестящей спортивной машине. А я в это время сидел в очередном интернате, заставляя себя делать домашнее задание по математике и силясь получить правильные ответы.

Тони моргает. На долю секунду кажется, что он искренне расстроен — но не за себя. Видя это, Питер внутренне собирается и готовится услышать слова сочувствия.  
Но Тони удивляет его. 

— Ты не любил математику? — спрашивает он, старательно придерживаясь нейтрального выражения в голосе.

— Неа, — заявляет Питер, немного громко из-за того облегчения, которое испытывает. — Ненавидел просто.

— Тогда чего старался? 

— Потому что мне нужны были хорошие отметки в математике и других научных дисциплинах, — просто отвечает Питер, и его голос, слава Богу, опять звучит нормально. — Мне нужно было попасть в НАСА. Мне нужно было выбраться сюда, в космос. 

Многие годы после гибели матери только это заставляло его идти вперед. Единственная цель, которую он никогда не терял, никогда не выпускал из вида.

Вот сейчас точно будет сочувствие. Он прямо напросился. Но Тони опять удивляет его, в этот раз своей улыбкой.

— Что? — недоумевает Питер. — Почему ты так улыбаешься?

— Потому что, — отвечает Тони. — Мне наконец-то это удалось. Я нашел в тебе недостаток.

Когда Тони смеется вот так, его глаза вспыхивают. Сначала он вообще мало веселился, но теперь кажется вполне счастливым. Видя его выражение, невозможно не улыбнуться в ответ. 

— Только один? — с удивлением спрашивает Питер.

— Ну, пока, — отвечает Тони. — Но он просто колоссальный.

Наверняка что-то задумал.

— А мне расскажешь? — интересуется он.

Тони ухмыляется.

— Ты ненавидишь математику.

Питер не может не уставиться.

— Это мой недостаток?

Тони кивает.

— Серьезно? Это все, что ты нарыл?— Еще есть столько вариантов, из которых можно выбрать. То, что Тони разделяет многие его недостатки, не делает их менее очевидными и не отменяет того факта, что они есть.

Тони начинает говорить громче, словно обращаясь к невидимой аудитории.

— Внимание, внимание! Питер Квилл ненавидит математику! — в его глазах появляется озорной огонек. — Стоит ли мне объявить это остальным обитателям корабля?

— Я бы не стал, — сухо отвечает Питер.— Дракс начинает сильно раздражаться, когда прерывают его сладкий сон. 

Потом он все же смеется над абсурдностью сказанного.

— Серьезно? Тот факт, что я ненавижу математику, является моим единственным недостатком? Все ненавидят математику.

— Я — нет, — возражает Тони. — Я ее люблю. 

Он снова становится серьезен. 

— Но [i]тебя[/i] я люблю больше. Поэтому я тебя прощаю, — он обхватывает ладонью лицо Питера, длинными пальцами убирает с лица растрепавшиеся пряди. — И для протокола, я начал водить блестящую спортивную машину в четырнадцать, а не в шестнадцать.

— Видишь? — говорит Питер. Он чувствует жар их тел, становится трудно сосредоточиться только на разговоре. — Цифры определенно мои заклятые враги.

Тони берет его за руку, сплетает их пальцы. 

— Кажется, мне надо найти способ заставить тебя полюбить цифры.

— Да? — Питер уже определенно проснулся. — Как ты собираешься это сделать?

— Ну, скажем, я могу подарить тебе двадцать пять в кубе, поделенных на тысячу поцелуев, но только если ты скажешь, сколько это, — Тони подносит руку Питера к губам, его дыхание щекочет пальцы, но с собственно поцелуем он медлит.

— Ох, — выдыхает Питер.— Практический подход. Мне нравится.

Он перекатывается на спину, и Тони передвигается, чтобы немного на него забраться. 

— Напомни-ка, что значит «в кубе»?

Тони целует его, долго и не торопясь. 

— Ты безнадежен.

Питер обнимает Тони, гладит ладонью нежную кожу на спине.

— Тогда, думаю, тебе стоит поучить меня, — предлагает он.


End file.
